


ahead

by scottmczall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottmczall/pseuds/scottmczall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ll pay you five hundred bucks for you not to move.” Stiles says right above Scott’s alarm. He tightens his grip around his boyfriend, nooses his legs around his waist and keeps him close - still.</p><p>Scott laughs, reaching for his phone rather easily even under Stiles’ best efforts to keep him from doing so, “You don’t have five hundred bucks.”</p><p>*</p><p>Stiles attempts to keep Scott from attending a class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ahead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Well this took a while. I wanted to give you something by new years and wooo I finished it! :) I love you and I hope you like it, even tho it's really tiny.

“I’ll pay you five hundred bucks for you not to move.” Stiles says right above Scott’s alarm. He tightens his grip around his boyfriend, nooses his legs around his waist and keeps him close - still. 

Scott laughs, reaching for his phone rather easily even under Stiles’ best efforts to keep him from doing so, “You don’t have five hundred bucks.” He slides the thing shut, laying it back down on the nightstand. 

“I have five hundred dollars worth of blowjobs, though.” Stiles snorts, kissing Scott's temple. 

An open laugh escapes him, “You’re a bad businessman, giving out your product for free for almost a whole year.” Scott untangles himself from his boyfriend's limbs, keeping one hand flat on Stiles' chest in order to pull away completely. 

Stiles pouts, elbows propping on the bed to support himself after the loss, but goes on, “Yeah, but that’s where my strategy started! I gave you a taste and now you can’t live without it, so you pay.” 

Scott smirks before turning away, “I thought you were the one doing the paying.” As soon as he says the words, Stiles' outraged gasp reaches his ear. He heads for the closet, ignoring the chair with a pile of Stiles' mildly to barely socially acceptable dirty clothes.

“Scott. Scotty. Scotty-o, what happened to your pure soul? You used to be such a good boy back in the day.” He laments, stretching a lazy hand out in Scott's direction. 

Scott looks back, frowning innocently, “Was last night back in the day? Because you called me that a lot.” 

The way Stiles' jaw drops isn't anything shy from comic, or just plain exaggerated, “You’re such an ass.” He reaches for a pillow, throwing it fast enough so he almost catches his target (that's close enough when the target has supernatural reflexes, so he takes it with a flash of pride). His expression softens when Scott's light laughter echoes, “C’mon, don’t go to class today. You’ve already passed, you don’t even have to.” 

“I do have to.” Scott slides a shirt on, something neutral and short from tight, and dives right back into another search, now for pants. 

Stiles sighs, inching awkwardly next to the edge of the bed, “Listen, every teacher on campus knows that you are Golden Boy Scott McCall, if you skip they’re just gonna assume you were, like, saving a cat or something.” 

Scott nods, not paying much attention, “As opposed to…?” He pulls more clothes out of the closet. 

“Getting five hundred bucks worth of blowjobs from your best boyfriend. Occasionally getting fucked. Y'know, the good stuff.” Stiles shrugs, getting up. Scott's answer is a snort cut short when Stiles' arms slip around his waist, lips going immediately for his nape. 

Scott closes his eyes, sighs briefly, trying not to drift too deep into any sensations - god, it's always a lot harder than he's willing to admit without the right touch at particularly favorable hours, “Stiles.” He breathes out, own hands running over his boyfriend's, “I really have to go.” 

Stiles pulls him closer at that, “Noooo! Stay. I’ll even cook!” 

“You’re an awful cook and I have to go.” He leans down when Stiles' hold gives out of sheer indignation, and pulls his pants up.

“Hey! My coffee is amazing.” Stiles frowns, tapping Scott's back in retaliation. 

“Making coffee isn’t cooking." He points out, continuing when Stiles takes in a charged breath, "And we’ve had this conversation before, so you don’t need to make your case again.”

Stiles falls back, sitting on the bed again. He watches Scott's moving around attentively, “That’s where you’re wrong. I always need to make my case!” He yells when Scott enters the bathroom, keeping a steady gaze on whichever parts of him he can still see. “I won’t this time, but that’s because I just want you to stay in bed with me all day like you deserve to. And like _I_ deserve you to.” He smirks to himself, then quickly adds, “But mostly like you deserve to.” 

Scott takes his while brushing his teeth, but replies properly when stepping into the room again, “I’ll remember this when you’re studying for your finals next semester.” 

Stiles' eyes widen, mouth going slack, “ _What?_ This is nothing like finals week, man!”  


“It _is_ finals week.” Scott throws him a scolding look, pulling his mostly empty backpack up from the floor.

“Yeah, but you already passed everything and you’re still going to one stupid class. I don’t go to class after finals. I piss on my notes after finals, Scott.” Stiles argues passionately, doing his authentic hand talking while he's at it. 

Scott nods, flinging the bag over his shoulder, “Yes. I know that." He glares just to make a point. 

"Is that judgement I'm detecting?" Stiles' eyes go narrow in suspicion, but go back to normal as soon as Scott motions away, "No! C'mon, Scotty, let your corrupt side win just this once." He reaches forward, pulling on the hem of Scott's shirt. 

"I'm just trying to get ahead for next semester." 

"I know that, but _I'm_ trying give you a head." He smirks again, waggling his eyebrows up at Scott, who looks fairly annoyed - faux, actually, but alas, "A _head._ Get it?" 

Scott waits a beat, and goes, "I'm leaving." 

"You'll regret this forever." Stiles pulls harder on the shirt, demanding a look back, "The repentance will be infinite, I promise you." He warns. 

Scott seemingly gives in, turns completely and leans down, going for a quick kiss. "You get to punish me in about -" He leans even further, mouth barely leaving Stiles' before he reaches for his phone on the nightstand, "Three hours. 'Til then, you're on your own, but you can always give yourself five hundred dollars worth of handjobs." Scott retreats completely, giving a bright grin. 

Stiles frowns disapprovingly, "No one likes a smartass, Scott! I should know!" He admonishes as Scott steps back, making his way out. Stiles yells, still, expression going softer as Scott's steps sound farther, "I'll miss you! And your glorious buns. Bring them back safely to me." He yells hopelessly just as the door closes shut. Stiles sighs. 

It'll be a long three hours, but waiting is the mother of ideas. 


End file.
